


Good Vibrations

by MiniNephthys



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birkin makes a really stupid bet with Wesker.  Kink Bingo, for the square "sex toys (worn under clothing)."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

"The envelope of lipids seems to have enlarged some since we ran the last set of experiments on it," one scientist reported, looking over his papers.

Birkin nodded. "That should make vectors more receptive to it. Test that out with the ones that failed to accept it last trial."

"Of course, sir." The scientist turned to leave.

A small gasp.

"...Birkin?" The scientist turned back, wondering what Birkin had remembered.

His superior was flushed red, eyes shut. He was biting his lip until he answered, "It's just something I ate. Must have disagreed with me."

The researcher blinked. "Whatever you say." He strode out into the hall.

Birkin turned to glare at Wesker. For his part, Wesker seemed not to notice, continuing on his work. Only Birkin realized that he was holding something in his left hand.

He would have said 'it seemed like a good idea at the time', but it never seemed like a good idea. More accurate would have been 'it seemed like Wesker's idea'.

"You want me to wear what in public?" Birkin had nearly shouted.

Wesker had managed to look unaffected. The shades helped. "It would be tiny, very discreet."

"I don't suppose you want it to be _off_?" Birkin asked, coloring slightly already.

"For a time, perhaps. I would, of course, have the control." Wesker smiled slightly, a frightening thing. "It would be entertaining. I assume that you have no self-control and will end up needing to leave the lab within five minutes."

"I will not!" Birkin protested, and that sealed it.

Now he was bent over at his desk, trying to ignore the vibrator inside of him. Its movements felt too good to just ignore, but Birkin was hell-bent on trying.

He did a decent job of it. Occasionally a whimper or sharp intake of breath would escape, but those could be chalked up to an upset stomach, couldn't they? And he was still able to do his work. It had been a couple minutes, too. He'd proved Wesker wrong. He could handle this.

Very softly, he heard something click.

Immediately the vibrations grew more pronounced and faster. Birkin shoved both hands over his mouth to muffle the sound that he couldn't hold back. God damn it all the vibrator had two settings fuck fuck fuck.

Nonchalantly, he walked over to Wesker's desk, and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "That was a nice trick with the two settings. But you know I'm still going win our little bet, don't you?"

"Two settings?" Wesker asked in his best innocent voice, and showed him the control.

The pointer was currently sitting casually in the middle of three settings.

Birkin swallowed, and raised his voice. "I have to go, I'm going to-" Throw up, he thought desperately as he walked as quickly as was safe out of the lab, buy that it's throwing up.

He made it all the way to the bathroom - thank God, no one here - before the pointer moved up for the last time. He convulsed, barely able to stagger into a stall and shut the door. Now was the time to get this out of him, before he-

That was his last thought before he came hard and loudly. He collapsed over the toilet, breathing in heavily.

Damn.


End file.
